Counting Stars
by Fishfingersandbowties
Summary: 'Lately I've been, I've been loosing slepp dreaming about the things we could be, But baby I've been I've praying hard say no more counting dollars we will be counting stars. Yes we will be counting Stars." Clara is the only waitress who works all day on a Wednesday and nothing ever happens until one rainy day a man called The Doctor literally falls into her life. Coffee shop [AU]
1. Fish Fingers and custard?

**A/N Hi guys this is my first ever Fanfiction! I really can't spell and my grammar is terrible so I apologize in advance for any mistakes they are all mine. **

**If you did like this and would like be to keep writting this then please Review/Follow/Favourite it would mean the world to me.**

***DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**I ALSO DON'T OWN 'COUNTING STARS' BY ONE REPUBLIC***

**This is A coffee shop human AU**

**COUNTING STARS**

* * *

Doctor's POV

As the rain came thrashing down on to the streets of London, everyone shut themselves indoors away from the constant rain fall. All except one. In the small town of Ashtead a man was walking down one of the few roads in hope of some shelter. The man in question is rather different from anyone you'd meet anywhere else he always wore tweede jackets and bowties and sometimes a fez to make him stand out even more! As he struggled against the wind he was beginning to lose all hope in finding warmth. That was until he saw a small shops light flicker about 50 feet from where he currently was. He started to pick up his pace a little which was hard as the wind was very persistent of him going in the other direction. When he reached the coffee shop known as the Rose and Crown he flung the door wide open and walked in. However being his clumsy self he didn't see the small step by the entrance and tripped over. He landed in a heap of failing limbs dripping rain water on the freshly polished tiles.

"OH my stars are you airtight?!"

A voice presumably the waitress asked him, her tone full of concern. However without looking up he replied to her, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, good in fact Brilliant! Legs! Legs still work! Good. Arms, hands ooh fingers lots of fingers. Ears? Yes. Eyes two, Nose… well that's my dad's. Chin – blimey! Hair? NOT GOOD!" His face feel when he realised his normally 'cool' quiff had depleted and was now stuck to his forehead and hung over his eyes. The young waitress looked on in awe as this fully grown man sat on the floor attempting to restyle his hair, giggling slightly as the pained expression that adorned his face.

"What are you laughing at?" he questioned her, his barely visible eyebrows shot up into his soggy hair.

"Nothing you just look silly sat on the floor like that."

"Oh what's wrong with silly?"

Despite her comment he couldn't help but notice how pretty she was.

"Nothing still talking to you aren't I."

The doctor smiled as her small lips upturned into a smile or was it a smirk?

"What is your name?"

"Clara."

"Nice name Clara, should definitely keep it!"

And with that he got up and strode towards an unmarked scarlet door.

"Oi where are you going I thought we were just getting acquainted?"

"To the bathroom! To sort out my hair isn't it obvious!"

He pushed his way through the door with a flourish in need of a mirror.

"AH HA A mirror!" The doctor started haphazardly combing through his hair with a brush he found in his pocket, along with a Barbie Doll?

"This is never going to work while it's still wet!"

He slumped up against the sinks for precisely 3 minutes and 11 seconds until he spotted a hand dryer by the door.

"Yes!" he jumped up and walked straight over in one stride only to find that it was in fact out of order!

"WHY!" and that was the moment when his face lit up with a childish grin and proceeded to rifle through his seemingly endless pockets and pulling out a… screwdriver?!

Clara's POV

Still smiling to herself from the brief encounter with the man with the terrible dress sense she went around doing what she was doing before he entered the shop. This was absolutely nothing but sitting on the stool behind the vintage counter. Wednesdays were always slow but the fact that it was raining made it even slower with only one customer coming in all day. Suddenly the alarm on her phone started playing Carmen signalling that her cookies were ready to come out of the temperamental oven in the back. She placed them on a cooling rack for five minutes before arranging them neatly on a blue glass plate under the display case. After a loud bang came from the men's toilets she nocked four times and poked her head around the door asking if the man was okay.

"Yes, Yes I'm fine just fixed your hand dryer for you. May I have a cappuccino to go please?"

"Sure just give me one moment-"

"Doctor,"

"Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Dangerous question. Oh and Clara can I have a serving of fish fingers and custard to go as well?"

"umm we don't sell fish fingers and cust-, Fish fingers and custard!? Who eats that eww that's just eww."

"Try it sometimes will you it's delicious if you like it pop it on your menu. For me?"

And with that he strode out of the shop with a backwards glace at the waitress known as Clara, with his quiff straightened he ran out of the shop back towards his house. However he couldn't seem to shake Clara out of his head. So he made a mental note to revisit the Rose and Crown every Wednesday just to see Clara. And he did. Every Wednesday.

**A/N thanks for reading review/favourite/follow :P**


	2. Oven Malfunctions

**A/N – Hii guys me again. Yeah don't look so disappointed I can see you. No I can't really but wouldn't that be pretty cool? Thanks for the few reviews/favourites/follows it really helps motivate me. So yeah enjoy I hope you like it.**

The sun was shining over the rows of terraced houses as The Doctor strolled along the road whistling a tune to himself, even though he didn't quite know where he had heard the catchy tune that was stuck in his head. As he reached his destination he paused to examine the beat up old scarlet mini in the staff car park, Clara's car. The only car parked in the square car park. With and extra spring in his step he walked. No rather bounced into the cafe picking up a plate of homemade brownies from the display cabinet and smelling the rather nice aroma before putting them down back where they belonged and rang the little gold bell rather enthusiastically. This however got him a rather odd look from the only other customer that was sitting in the Doctors new favourite cafe. He heard someone shout from the back "One second ple- oh my stars" the disembodied voice later identified as clara started coughing rather violently which meant that the rather unique man ran through the two swing doors to find the small kitchen full of smoke emitting from the cooker. This is where Clara Oswald, waitress was standing holding a black mound of pastry. This meant that yet again she had made another failure of soufflé which was just too beautiful to live. Thats what her mum said anyway before she well thats another story. He pulled Clara out of the kitchen and into the main area of the cafe to find that the other customer had indeed left after all the commotion to do with the smoke. The doctor left Clara sitting on her stool while he went to sort out the mess that was the shops cooker. He returned several minutes later to find Clara had not in fact moved and she was clinging to the black heap of ash or pastry or whatever you want to call it with her tiny hands for dear life. The doctor eyed her cautiously and moved to the door to swiftly turn the 'were open!' Sign so that it was showing the public that the little rose and crown was now closed. He then went and kneeled in front of Clara while a silent tear rolled down her smoked stained face.

"Clara... Clara you're alright now, I promise can i take your um... Soufflé away from you before you burn your hands?" His voice was full of the concern and compassion he had towards the petite waitress that he'd grown to love.

She robotically let her fingers un curl from around the black plate and gave the ruined delicacy to the man in front of her. He quickly ran into the back and dumped the dessert into the bin. He was back in front of clara as quickly as he had left cupping his large hands around hers. Tears were still streaming down her face as the doctor reached up to wipe her eyes dry. This was when she started to return back into reality as she crumbled into her friends waiting arms. He enveloped her fragile body and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck as he placed his lanky arms around her waist, purely for reassurance not for anything else, no, how dare you! As he was whispering soothing words into Clara's ear he started to feel her head loll against his shoulder which meant she was slowly drifting off to sleep, the shock must have been on to her. He slowly got up carrying her gently towards one of the booths in the corner which was were he usually sat. He slowly laid her down making sure she was not going to fall off. The Doctor then started busying himself with making her more comfortable. He strictly remembers seeing a pillow and blanket in the back of the scarlet mini parked round back when he went to examine whether or not he could upgrade it for her. He couldn't. So with that knowledge in mind he ran round to the front. Of the Rose and Crown praying that she had been lazy like him to leave her car unlocked. The gods were with him, that's how his friend Vastra would've said anyway as the door opened rather swiftly at his touch. He reached inside and grabbed the small pillow and rather large duvet and dashed back to Clara's side. Where he sat until she began to stir.


End file.
